The present invention relates to a tire sealing and balancing composition introduced in small amounts within pneumatic tire assemblies and the like. Hereafter, for brevity, the term "tire" should be understood to refer to pneumatic tires of both the tube and tubeless type since it will be apparent to one skilled in the art that the sealing and balancing composition of the present invention will function with equal effectiveness with pneumatic assemblies in general.
Heretofore, various compounds have been used for sealing and balancing tires to prevent loss of air pressure because of punctures or small leaks, and to balance tires unbalanced by uneven tire wear. The compounds in the prior art have proven insufficient or have lost their effectiveness after a short period of time due to interaction between the components of the composition, evaporation of some of the ingredients or balling up and loss of ability to flow.